


Pandemic Blues

by thestreaklives



Category: Glee
Genre: Covid Fic, M/M, Sorry I just had to, clingy sebastian, going back to ireland rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives
Summary: Rory goes to visit his family in Ireland, but then a global pandemic hits.
Relationships: Rory Flanagan/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Pandemic Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly for my friend, but why not post it here too?

Sebastian pulled at the luggage, whining just like Rory knew he would. “Do you really have to go for that long? I feel like two weeks is enough time with your family. Come on, they know I keep you safe. One month is too much time.” Rory smiled back to his husband. “Oh, come on. This is the shortest one we agreed on.”

Rory walked in, doing the protocol that he knew and looked back at Sebastian, making sure he was following. 

It was time for Rory to board and he could imagine what Sebastian was gonna say. Sebastian pulled him tight to his body and Rory laughed softly, hugging him just as hard. “It’s just a month. I’m not staying there forever.” He smiled, but the truth was that they have not been apart for more than two months. 

“I know, but I’ll get lonely.” Sebastian pouted, but the way Rory rolled his eyes was too funny. “You have some issues.” They pulled away because Rory really had to go, they had hugged enough time. They shared many kisses, enough that Sebastian could save them for later when he started missing his husband. 

Sebastian waved at him, watching him go. Look, he knew it wasn’t that long or that serious, but he hasn’t been away from Rory long enough to remember ever being just friends. All his memories had Rory by his side. 

Ireland was still beautiful, Ireland was still a happy place, but Rory truly didn’t feel like he could call it home anymore. His family was here and he adored them, he missed them, but Sebastian felt like home. 

His mom was always the most excited to see him. She was determined to spoil him and make up for all the time she couldn’t. There was so much homemade food that Rory never quite mastered when he tried to cook them himself. His family always joked about how he was turning into an American, losing some of his accent over the years. 

Rory was happy going out to the farm and helping his dad. It felt like it wasn’t a lifetime ago when he was waking up at 6 am to help before he had to go to school. Now the only reason he woke up at 6 was because Sebastian would purposely wake him up and they would get coffee and breakfast at their favorite shop. 

Back in America, Sebastian was working. He loved his job and he was pretty good at it. He looked over files and over case because he was going to be in court representing soon. The news was playing in the background and Sebastian wasn’t even paying attention until he heard something about a virus that was starting to spread across Asia and some part of Europe. He stopped what he was doing to listen. 

Apparently there was a thing called corona virus that experts were watching over since last December and it was rapidly spreading through China, Europe and now it had made its way to America. Sebastian turned to his computer and did some research. This was serious, people were getting rapidly sick and hospitals were not able to keep up. 

He knew that Rory was out with his family so he didn’t text him right away, they could talk about it later, but Sebastian was still going to look for ways that he could inform Rory to keep safe. 

Rory was done for the day, he had his family dinner and he was sitting with his mom at the table. “I’m gonna call Sebastian.” He announced and his mom seemed to like the idea. She did grow fond of Sebastian, which she really was not at the start of their relationship. 

He watched the screen until Sebastian appeared wearing his glasses. “Hey, handsome.” Rory smiled at the screen and Sebastian melted, but the concern of the virus hung in the back of his head. 

“Hey, have you seen the news about this coronavirus thing? It sounds really serious.” Sebastian said and Rory shook his head. “No. A virus?” 

Sebastian told Rory what he knew, which caused Rory to go to the internet to see how Ireland was reacting to it. 

The month was almost up, Rory was about to come home. Sebastian made sure he cleaned often and had things organized because he wanted Rory to come back to a clean comforting place. He wanted to get him something, get chocolate covered strawberries and things like that. Rory was coming home appart from a passionate sex session, he wanted to go over the top and celebrate. 

Of course, things weren’t going to be working that way. Especially when Rory told him the news he didn’t want to hear. 

“What do you mean they cancelled your flight?” Sebastian frowned because that was not possible, was it? “Can I fly to you instead?” He offered and Rory softly shook his head. “They’re not letting US citizens travel here as well.” The pandemic had reached Ireland, but they had it in control and they were taking measures to keep it that way. 

Sebastian just stared at the screen. It wasn’t the airport's fault, it wasn’t something Rory or anyone else could control. “But… How long are you supposed to stay there? Do you have another flight?” 

Rory understood Sebastian’s worry and the problem-solving mode he went on. He missed his husband, he wanted to be home so bad, but it wasn’t possible at the moment. “I don’t know, Seb. There’s no flight available.” 

And that’s how their uncertain separation started. 

Day 7

“Have you been able to find something yet?” Sebastian asked, laying on the couch as Rory laid on his childhood’s bed. “ Not yet. They’re really serious about all of this.” He heard Sebastian sigh. “I miss you sooo much.” Rory laughed softly and nodded. “I miss you too, Seb.” 

Day 14

Things seemed to get worse every time he saw the news. Sebastian was ordered to work from home and every time he had to go into the office he had to wear a mask and follow a protocol. 

Rory called on facetime and Sebastian quickly answered, being greeted by a face covered with a mask. He smiled, happy that Rory was taking this serious and taking care of his face, plus he could tell that Rory was smiling. “Oh no, I can’t see your face!” Sebastian laughed. 

“I know, but I had to get some groceries for my ma’. 

Sebastian grinned. “Good, no one can see your face and take you away from me.” 

Day 20

The house was always so quiet and dinner was so sad when he just sat in front of the tv with his simple dinner and watched shows by himself. He missed his better half. In the upside, it was more time Rory could spend time with his family and in his home country. 

It was around 3 am, one of those days Sebastian couldn’t sleep. He saw a text Rory had just sent him ‘Good morning! :) Guess who got a flight.” 

Sebastian sighed in relief. 

Day 23 

Sebastian was standing in the arrival area, he looked around as crowd of tired people were coming out of the gate. He was excited, he felt like this whole journey was coming to an end. Rory had to arrive to the US and go quarantine in a separate hotel room for a while, but Sebsatian knew that they were in the same country and that gave him a big feeling of relief. 

He waited a little more and then he saw his tall and handsome husband come out of the gate, wearing his masks (as he should). Sebastian couldn’t help it, but he half jogged to Rory, quickly pulling him into his arms. “Oh my god.” Sebastian said, cherishing the moment. 

Rory laughed and held him as well. “Hi.” He chuckled and Sebastian grinned at him. “You’re not allowed to leave. You’re not leaving anywhere, for a while.” Sebastian kissed him, kissed his cheeks, kissed his forehead. Rory agreed, he was not going anywhere. 

After getting all his luggage and finally making it to the hotel, Sebastian put his arms behind Rory’s waist. “Let me show you how much I missed you.” Sebastian smirked, they were finally together.


End file.
